


Until Morning

by WildWestieWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game), dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ink isn't trusted near any children not even his own son, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it was the first thing i ever posted tbh, so don't kill me if its horrible, so drink is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestieWrites/pseuds/WildWestieWrites
Summary: Dream's small son Palette has a nightmare. He doesn't wanna be alone.





	Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamswap belongs to @onebizarrekai on tumblr

“Father?”

A small shaky voice broke through Dream’s concentration, making him sigh in annoyance and turn towards the source of the voice. This turned out to be his young 5 year old son, with a look of fear and slight wariness on his face as he clutched a cuddly plushie close to his chest.

“What is the matter, Palette?” Dream asked tiredly, well aware of the paperwork which constantly amassed on his desk, and conscious of the fact that anytime he spent not doing it just meant that more and more was piled on, and while he cared deeply for Palette’s wellbeing Palette did know not to disturb him unless there was an emergency-

“I’m…I’m sorry Father, but…but I had a nightmare and Dad won’t do anythingandI’mjustreallyscaredand _Idon’twannabealoneplease_ -” He spoke in a rush, breaking off in a thick sob and grip tightening on his soft toy as he buried his face into it, shoulders shuddering. Dream could feel the the anxiety and fear of rejection practically radiating off of him.

Dream exhaled softly, which seemed to make Palette tense, before reaching out to the young one.

“Come here then, Palette.”

The boy took a hesitant step into the room, before taking another and another and then practically barrelling towards his father. Upon reaching him, Palette clambered up onto his lap and buried his face in the other’s chest, trembling as small cries escaped him. Dream adjusted him so that he could still work with one hand, and rubbed his other hand soothingly up and down his back to try and comfort Palette. His large golden wings curled around them comfortingly, creating a shimmering gold barrier around the two.

They stayed like that until morning.


End file.
